McKinney Family/Transcript
This Week (Joel screams) Announcer: "This week, Irene heads to North Ireland to deal with the McKinney's 3-year-old son." Joel: "F***!" (Joel pushes Hatty) (Hatty cries) Announcer: "Who calls Everyone a name in the book." Joel: "SHUT UP YOU F***ING WHORE!" (Joel throws a fit for toddlers) Announcer: "Kimberly has no choice but to carry Joel..." (Kimberly carries Joel) Announcer: "to the Naughty Castle." Kimberly: "Stay there!" Announcer: "Will Irene try to help the McKinney Family?" Kimberly: "Joel is running rings around me again and I'm just so confused." Announcer: "Or will Joel ring supreme?" (Joel hits Hatty) Kimberly: That is enough!" (Supernanny UK Intro plays) Biggest Issue Narrator: "The McKinney Family lives in North Ireland with single mom Kimberly and her two kids: " (Hatty smiles) Narrator: "Hatty, who's 6." (Joel smiles) Narrator: "And Joel who is 3." (Kimberly cleans the house.) Narrator: "Kimberly struggles to discipline her youngest son, Joel." Kimberly: "Joel does not listen to me and terrorizes his sister, Hatty." (Joel hits Hatty) Kimberly: "I have tried to sent him to Behavior Modification Camp, Therauptic Boarding School, Residental Treatment Center, Boot Camp and Military School but it did not work at all. He has been kicked out of all of these faculties that was meant to improve his behavior." (flashback to: Joel tries to inject Hatty and gets Sent to Military School) Kimberly: "I thought the faculty was supposed to improve his behavior...." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "He beheaded an officer!" (Flashback ends) Kimberly: "Joel also uses bad language." Joel: "F***!" Kimberly: "I have tried Nanny 911 but that didn't work for some odd reason." (Flashback to: Joel Gets Sent to Therauptic Boarding School) Kimberly: "One choice left: Residential Treatment Center." (Flashback to: Joel Gets Sent to Residential Treatment Center ) Kimberly: "Supernanny for you!" Joel: "Seems like you're out of ideas, Kimberly Lilly!" (Flashback ends) (Joel beheads one of Hatty's Lalaloopsy Littles dolls.) (Hatty cries) (Kimberly loses her temper and gives Joel a strict scolding for beheading Hatty's Lalaloopsy "Squirt Lil Top" Littles doll) Kimberly: "YOU ARE VERY LUCKY THAT YOU ARE IMMUNE TO NANNY 911, MISTER!" (Irene Anna Taylor walks) Narrator: "Supernanny is their last hope. Will she help Joel once and for all?" (Irene rings door bell) Kimberly: "Hi there!" Hatty: "Hi!" Joel: "Hi, f***face!" Observation Begins (Joel's mouth has been washed out with soap for use of bad language.) Kimberly: "I can't believe you let off the F bomb! How dare you!" Hatty: "Joel uses bad words! It's naughty!" Kimberly: "Joel, your sister is very right! It is very wrong!" Last Year Over The Holidays of 2031 Kimberly: "Hatty, please go in the other room, please. I need to talk with Irene." Hatty: "OK, mommy." (Hatty obeys) Irene: "Have any holidays been ruined?" Kimberly: "Thanksgiving, last year, was sheer chaos. We were eating dinner at Aunty Ella's house. Then, when Hatty was eating her carrots she didn't finish from our house, Joel threw her unfinished carrots in the trash. When Hatty tried to get me to make new carrots, Joel tripped her and she was given a concussion and she went to the medical room and it took, like a week for her to recover." Irene: "I can only imagine." Kimberly: "Christmas was nothing but a disaster because Joel shoplifted from multiple stores, he ate Hatty's cupcake, he refused to eat his dinner but Hatty did eat her dinner, he lacerated Hatty, luckily she wasn't severely lacerated and he stole the good McKinney kids' presents." Irene: "My word..." Kimberly: "New Year's Eve was anything but good because Joel got into the alcoholic drinks and made fun of Hatty before the ball dropped because me and Hatty were watching The Princess and the Goblin just before 2031 became 2032 by calling us b( bleep )s." Irene: "My god!" Kimberly: "And a lot more, I can't think of at the moment." The Truth Hatty: "The truth about my brother is that he acts up and he runs amok!" Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Tantrums Category:Family Transcripts with flashbacks to Theory Games